Robert William
by NorrePaaDo14852
Summary: Robert William is a sixteen year old boy, that lives in Erudite compound. The only problem is that he does not fit into any factions. He is afraid of almost nothing, but his fears are harder to overcome. He was afraid of fear itself and being swallowed whole by nothingness.
1. Chapter 1

Colours. Floating around the empty space. Suddenly it all becomes black except an open door. I try to run for it. The door closes. I am alone in the extremely dark darkness.

Suddenly I wake up with a start. It was only a dream. I remember that I was swallowed by the darkness. Darkness… it is the most frightening thing in the universe. I know other people are, like, afraid of spiders and loneliness or desolation. But then there is people like me, who are afraid of getting swallowed whole by nothingness. Just ceasing to exist.

I suddenly remember what the day is… today is the day of the aptitude test. I know I can't be part of the faction that I am part of. I can not stay in Erudite forever. But it seems like there is no faction for me. I don't want to be kind. I can't be kind. Part of my personality is sass. I can not be in Candor. I lie to much.

I get up and put my glasses on. It is ironical because I actually need glasses. As one of the only ones in Erudite. I go into the bathroom with the clothes I am going to wear. I know I have a lot of time so I take a long, warm shower. When I get out, I wrap the towel around my waist. It absorbs a lot of the water that is left on my body after the shower. When I am all dry, I put on my clothes. I wear what I usually wear, a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I put on my socks and go down the stair. I see mother. Her hair is back in a tight knot, like it usually is. She comes out of the kitchen and hugs me. I hug back.

"How du you feel today, sweetie?" she askes me.

"I feel alright" I answer. I am lying. In my stomach, there are butterflies all over the place. I have never felt this way before. I don't like it.

"It's alright to feel terrified, honey", she must have seen it on me. I was probably pale as a sheet.

I fill a bowl with cereal and milk and sit down at the table. She sits down at the other side and starts to read the newspaper. Mother always reads the newspaper in the morning. I finish my bowl of cereal and take it to the dishwasher.

I go upstairs and start combing my dark brown hair. I don't want it looking like I just got up, but I also don't want it looking like I spent a lot of time on it. I brush my teeth and grab my schoolbag from my room. I walk downstairs.

I walk out of the house and to the bus stop. The bus comes right away. I get on it and go further back to find a seat. Usually there are few seats but today most seats are empty. I find a seat next to the windows so I can look out. I like looking out windows. It reminds me that it is not just Erudite in this city. That there is also Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation and Candor.

After about five minutes we are there. At the school. I don't like school. It is way to boring and you do, like nothing, for a whole day. It is so impractical. Why should anyone want to do homework on their spare time. Ok, I'll admit that I like to read, but fictional. Non-fictional is so boring and depressing.

I get of the bus and walk in to class. We have faction-history. BORING! But at least I get to stare on at the most beautiful boy in school. He is so hot…

After an hour of that, we have our aptitude tests. By that point I am ready to faint. My gang sit on our usual table. Me, Will, Edward and Myra. The usual erudite people. Let's just say that I know why they call us vain.

They start calling up names. I know that I am almost last. So, we sit still. I would say that we sit extremely still.

"Robert William" the woman says. I get up and start walking for the place you take the test. I walk in…


	2. The Aptitude test

Part two

I walked into the room. It was dimly lit. As I looked around, I saw that one wall was covered in mirrors. Odd. I was not used to big mirrors on walls. At home we only had small mirrors. As I looked around, I saw a woman behind me. Brow hair tied back in a tight knot, grey clothes. Abnegation. I didn't know people from abnegation could bare being in a room with mirrors all day. I guess abnegation is a very tolerant faction. Maybe they just don't look at the mirrors? I don't know and I really don't care. Lies. I do care and that's the problem. I care about everything I can learn everything about. That's just the way they taught me to behave as a child.

"Hello Robert" the woman reached out a hand as to shake mine, "I am Nataly Prior, I will be taking your test today". I shook her hand. Her handshake was stern. She gave me a wide smile. "The test is ready to be taken. Can you please sit down?"

I sat down in the chair that stood in the middle of the room. Nataly handed me a small syringe. I pointed it at my neck. It went right in to my muscle. The pain was quick. I was extremely happy to have an end to the pain. My vision began to black out at the edges. All at once I blacked out.

I woke up with a start. I didn't remember what happened. Nataly looked worried. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up closing it again. She spoke:

"Robert, before I tell you your result, I'm going to have you promise you will never tell it to anyone. Not a creature alive can know this. Do you swear?"

"Yeah, ok, I swear." I really needed to know my result. I had no idea what I was swearing for. That's the first time I remember being really scarred. When I think back upon it, I can still feel the knot in my stomach.

"Your results were inconclusive." She looked really worried. "They were balanced between Abnegation and Dauntless". My stomach falls. I can't help other. I know I help my friends carry books around, but that's it. That leaves me with Dauntless. At least I can think it over till tomorrow.

"Good bye Robert William, good luck", her voice was careful and quiet.

"Thank you, Nataly. Good bye to you to", right after I said it, I walked out of the room. I wish I hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The second I walked out of the room, I felt a tingling sensation down my spine. This was wonderfully normal for me, but I knew something was out of order. Maybe it was just the twitching of the light, or the fact that there were two guards at the end of the corridor. The guards walked quickly towards me. I did not like this. Was this some kind of cruel joke my friends had planned for me? I really hoped so. But it looked like I was wrong. They did not look like my friends.

They walked faster, faster, faster. By this point I was just standing there. So, they reached me pretty fast. They were big and dressed in blue. The biggest one had a deep, powerful voice. I could feel it. When he finally spoke, I was scarred. He had such a deep voice. It was almost sexy, but not quite.

"Are you Robert William?", he said. I kind of nodded. I had never been so scared before. Not even when I found out I had aptitude for Dauntless and Abnegation. I was terrified. They each grabbed one of my arms. I winced. They had very stern grips. As they dragged me towards an exit, I thought about mother. She would probably be worried sick if I didn`t come after school. I also thought about Peter. He was totally beautiful. But he didn't even know of my existence. How couldn't I speak to him over the many long years we had gone to the same school.

The men dragged me into a van. It was big and didn't smell very well. It smelled like death himself had died there. They take a plastic zip around my wrists. It hurt immensely. What had I done to deserve such a fate, you may ask. It was because of my divergence. As they drove the van forward, I fell on my face, since they had not bothered to buckle me up. And since my hands were zipped together, I could not get up. I felt something warm trickle its way out of my nose. I lifted my head to look. It was deep red. Blood. I tried to move away from the blood. It worked… until the van started again. I fell back into the blood. Now my face was covered in blood. Probably my t-shirt to.

And finally, the van stopped outside a place I know extremely well. Erudite headquarters. The men opened the door to the van. They looked at me in the blood for a while. Then the biggest man spoke.

"Why are you laying in the blood?"

"The car started to fast and I fell on my nose. Can you please help me up?" I said. They were unbelievably slow to be Erudite. They helped me out of the van. As they dragged me along the sidewalk, I could se how little people cared about a sixteen-year-old boy with a bloody nose being dragged by two men. They dragged me into a hidden door. I didn't like this at all. The hall was dimly lit. they dragged me some more down the hall, until they finally came to a door. They cut the zip from around my hands.

The smaller man took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. The big guy threw me into the room inside. In the ceiling, there was bright light. Two girls were sitting on the floor, playing cards. They looked up from what looked like a deadly game. The smallest one had curly, golden hair. The taller one had dark blond (or light brown) hair. Both had hair to their shoulders. The brunette had beautiful blue eyes and the other one had brown.

"Hey, you. Who are you?" they asked in unison. Then they looked at each other trying to hide a grin. They probably knew each other well. I looked from one to the other and back again.

"Um… I… I'm Robert… who are you, if I might ask?" I looked at them. They looked at each other. Probably having a mental conversation.

At last the brunette spoke: "I am 'Death' and this is my friend 'the living'". They laughed at that hard. "Just kidding I'm Emma and this is Nora. Hello Robert. You know how to play 'Homeless guy and President'?"

I found this weird. How on earth did they like sitting in a cell, playing cards. "No, I certainly don't know how to play _Homeless guy and President._ What in the name of the factions is that?!"

Nora's jaw dropped. "Don't you know what 'Homeless guy and President' is? Its only the coolest game in the word.". Emma nodded at this. "We'll teach you how. Come here", she gestured for the floor.

After maybe ten minutes, I knew the rules pretty well. Nora and Emma seemed like wonderful people. I learned that Nora and Emma were taken from their aptitude tests earlier today, and that Emma had a deck of cards in her pocket at the time, so that was good timing. After a while I built up the nerve to ask them what they got for their aptitude tests.

"Well, I got Candor and Abnegation, but Nora got Abnegation, Erudite and Amity.". I was pretty sure I could se Nora stifle a sob by that time. I did not know why so wonderfully kind and helpful people could get kidnapped. Nora was very gentle and smart, while Emma honest, but nice at the same time. I did not know who brought us here, but they will hear about attacking people with so beautiful personalities.

A while later the big guy came again. The one with deep voice. He looked at us for a while and then he went into the room and grabbed Emma.

That was the last I ever saw of her.


	4. Captured

**Robert POV**

I looked at Nora. She looked very confused. I wondered what she's was thinking of. Probably Emma. I am very bad at reading emotions. How can people be so evil, to take Emma away from Nora. I remember playing for another hour. Nora was very sad. She had probably figured out what they were doing do her best friend. I had not. Though, I had not had aptitude for Erudite and she had.

 **Nora POV**

What the hell is he doing here. Can't he see that I'm crying over here. I try to move away from him. It almost works. As I look at his face, I see how beautiful he is. I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty. Or plain. I hope I'm not plain. Plain people are so boring and boring people are dull. I don't want to be dull. And I don't want to be plain. How can I get that to work?

He looks at me that way again. Or more like stares. I don't like this. How can he stare at people in a time like this? I probably lost my best friend today. I don't need a stalker as well. He starts moving closer to me. I move away from him. He's really nice. But, I don't like him like that. I've gone to the same school as him. For years. He always seems to stare at Peter the same way. Peter. Just to hear the name rises the hairs on the back of my neck. He's probably really into boys. I can't do this. I place myself in the corner. My head against the wall. No boy had ever wanted to kiss me before. And I didn't want it to start like this.

 **Robert POV**

Why was she moving away from me? Could she possibly know that I like Peter? When I come to think of it, she looked rather familiar. Was she the one I sat next to in history? I could tell she didn't want me so I moved to the corner on the opposite end of the room. I was extremely embarrassed. How could I have mixed the signals? How could I think she liked me? I could feel I teardrop on my chin and I wiped it away. I didn't normally cry, but how could I not, when I was captured. My last chance of escape was over.

After a while of sitting in a corner, I heard the door click open. I looked around in the room. Nora was asleep on the floor. I looked at the door. It opened. At once I saw who it was, I felt for the first time today that I was happy. Mother. She gestured for me to follow her out. Of course, I did. It was Mother. We sprinted out of the compound. Into the park. Out of the park. There were many nervous stares from bypasses. At last we reached our house. By that time, I was very tiered. We went inside the house.

"Can we please just sit down and talk about what happened?", mother asked. We sat down at the table. "So, what happened, Robert?". She used her calm mother voice. "I know something happened. You're covered in blood."

"Ok, ok. Um… I came out of my aptitude test. There were two men, they came and kidnapped me. In their van, I fell on my face and started to bleed. End of story. Can I please take a shower?". She shook her head.

"Wait a bit. I'm not stupid. Why do you think they 'kidnapped' you?"

"I don't know…". I was lying. I knew exactly why they captured me. But I don't know the purpose of it. I had to find out. Mother must have known I was lying. But she let the matter go.

I went upstairs. I took out my pyjamas and brought them to the bathroom. I know I showered already that day, but I really needed one that night. The water was hot, and the steam was on the mirror. When I got out of the shower, I put on my glasses and pyjamas.

I went to bed a little later. It felt incredibly good.


End file.
